Just A Strategic Game
by writer with no words
Summary: A one-shot of Glimmer's life from the reaping until her death, told from her point of view as she slowly gets taken over by the Capitol. "This whole thing is a strategic game, so play it."


**Author's Note: To be honest, I never really liked Glimmer as a character, but the more I thought about her, the more I felt the need to explain who she was; thus the birth of this one-shot. I hope that you come out after reading this with at least a slightly different opinion of her. Please review, because I'd love to hear what you all think!**

**Just a strategic game**

I'm no career. I'm a mistake, a lull in the system, an anomaly. As much as they try to make you believe it, District 1 is not like the Capitol's pets in District 2, our tributes don't burst upon the stage screaming, "I volunteer!" with a crazed look in their eyes. But that doesn't mean that the reaping ball isn't rigged.

We began just the same as all the other districts, annually tearing families apart with screaming children being dragged away by white-uniformed Peacekeepers. But then like bubbles appearing on the surface of boiling water, important patrons started secretly paying the government in order to protect their child. Gradually more and more lies about the games were swept under the rug until eventually nothing you saw on screen was real anymore.

Nowadays, if you wished to participate you had to go to the mayor himself and plead for the opportunity to play. Or so I heard. The whole situation was very hush-hush and I myself had avoided the whole palaver, treating the Hunger Games as something that came around once a year on television but was no more important than the melodramatic dramas that my friends so loved to discuss. It probably wasn't the best way to look at it.

With such an enormous city in District 1, I hadn't known a tribute in the games thus far. Obviously that changed when I was reaped. As my name rumbled through the crowd, echoing what had just been said on stage, it sounded like something was going to come and gobble me up. Maybe if I had been asked I would have opted for that option instead. The sound reverberated around me, living and breathing like I was right now, even if only for a week. Then as I began to move, it fell deathly silent, as if the crowd had gauged me and already decided my fate.

I slowly walked out of the crowd, savouring the last few seconds of freedom that I would have. Suddenly my dress felt too short and my shoes felt too tight, but I tried my hardest to flash a winning smile to the cameras surrounding us even though I didn't feel much like a winner. Maybe the non-career districts were ignorant, but even I knew that the games started as soon as you stepped out from the crowd.

My name is Glimmer, I am 17 years old. I managed to survive the yearly reaping for 5 years, but this time I was caught out. I am District 1's female tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

I don't know what the government had heard about me, but it wasn't the truth. Possibly another girl had gone to the mayor on my behalf, persuading him that I was too shy to admit my great need to be in the games. It didn't sound so hard to believe; I had many enemies but barely a friend. My long blonde hair and body that men desired meant that wherever I was I was instantly targeted. It was hardly my fault that guys at my school followed me around and not some other girl, that _I_ was the one they tried to get up against a wall. I hated it, and I hated even more the rumours that I heard in the corridors, how I was a skank and slept with a different guy every night. I hadn't even had a boyfriend.

What hurt the most that day must have been when my only friend, a sweet shy girl, came to visit me in my cell-that's-not -supposed-to-feel-like-a-cell. My parents had been first, congratulating me and saying, "Why didn't you tell us you were volunteering! We're so proud of you!" and seemingly unable to comprehend that this was not what I had been wanting since I was a child. But when the one person that I thought I could trust looked me dead in the eye and said with a smirk, "My, look who got reaped," my heart broke. She was the one that gave me the ring, suggesting it could be my token. She knew full well that I would have nothing else, and like I fool I accepted, nearly getting arrested in the Capitol after the Peacekeepers found that it twisted to reveal a small poisoned spike.

The only person that actually benefitted from the games in my district was Marvel, my district partner. It was well-known that he had shown an _interest_ in taking part this year, and he couldn't hide his ecstatic grin when he was called on reaping day. While I had been greeted with a deathly silence, Marvel was congratulated with high fives and slaps on the back. I believe we'd met once before, maybe at a party. He could have easily been one of the sleazy guys glaring with their backs against the wall and their arms folded, daring you to come closer. However he gave me a kind smile when we boarded the train side by side and I felt comforted being with him.

On the train, we were encouraged to watch each district's reaping, and although Marvel spent the entire journey watching them, I spent the few hours locked away in my room trying to come up with the meaning of my life before it was taken away from me. However I managed to catch the District 12 reaping, which Marvel was watching just as the train came into the Capitol. It was the girl, Katniss Everdeen that I remember; "the first tribute to volunteer in her district" Marvel informed me. Something about her strong way of standing made me instantly respect her. She knew exactly what she was fighting for and I wish I could be so sure myself.

Marvel and I met the District 2 tributes as soon as we arrived at the apartment building. As I walked past the automatic doors I tried not to think about how the next time I left them I would be going to the arena. When the doors of the elevator opened for us, we were greeted with cold stares by a muscular blonde man and a younger but equally frightening dark haired girl. It was too perfect to be coincidental and I figured that they would be the tributes from District 2, expecting to make an alliance. To be entirely honest, it didn't look like they needed one.

The two tributes standing in front of us looked like they could kill you just with their eyes and they were obviously well trained. I made a mental note to ask Marvel if they had volunteered, I later found out that they had. No surprises there.

I hesitated before entering the elevator and to prod me forward Marvel moved behind me and started walking, forcing me to move as well. Once the doors closed on us, the male introduced himself as Cato and shook Marvel's hand formally, instantly moving onto the topic of alliances. The girl told me her name, Clove, with the ghost of a sneer on her face, looking me up and down like I was a target.

"Glimmer, is it? I'm talking to you." I look up hurriedly to see that Cato was staring me down, a well-hidden but very recognizable look of hunger in his eyes. Hunger to kill me, or worse? I mutter an apology and listen to what he's saying.

"I was trying to ask," He growls, "What's your weapon?" I hesitate for too long in answering, and I know that they all notice. Clove smirks at me with her arms folded, daring me to say that I don't have one. I've been here 5 minutes and already they know I'm a fake. I don't have a special weapon, I can't do anything. I know of secret places in my district where you can train with weapons but it had never interested me personally. I stuck with parties and school. Note the order.

"You'll just have to find out in training." I smirk at Cato and see his ice blue eyes widen in surprise. I bet he didn't expect that. Looking back, I guess that was the beginning of me hiding behind a personality that wasn't mine. It was easier than being myself and being targeted for my weaknesses. Cato threw back his head and laughed. I felt a little bewildered, it didn't sound normal because his laughter was emotionless. Marvel and I left the lift before Cato and Clove, but as we left Cato purred one last comment into my ear.

"It'll be good playing with you, Glimmer."

"If you please him, he'll let you in the alliance without so much as a second glance." That night, sitting with our mentors Cashmere and Gloss, Marvel shocked me with his theory. Our mentors nodded solemnly as if they were actually considering Marvel's proposition. Cosy up to Cato? Never! I make this thought known to the three and Gloss sighs as if he has to explain something simple to a child.

"We all know you have no experience training," Gloss explains, and I send a glare in Marvel's direction for telling, "and it won't be long until Cato is sure of it. From what Marvel told me, he is already suspicious. Face facts, if you aren't helpful to him, you'll be dead in the bloodbath. If you please him physically, maybe he'll let you live for a while. This whole thing is just a strategic game, so play it." After that I had run off to my room in a huff, throwing the door closed. I silently screamed and pounded my fists against the wall but I was too weak to even make a mark. I'd only been in the Capitol for an afternoon and already I was being controlled. Everything about me, from my body that had been changed by my prep team to the personality that my mentors were portraying on Capitol TV, had been "improved."

I tried to keep Cato out of my mind until absolutely necessary but I saw the truth in what Marvel and my mentors were telling me; the only thing I had was my beauty. If it could keep me alive then I should at least attempt to use it. Since going onto another district's floor was both frowned upon and would also result in my face on the front page the next morning, I had to wait down in the deserted training center in the hope that Cato would appear sooner or later. Surely, a _big strong tribute _like him would sneak off to train in the middle of the night. It was the waiting that made me nervous, the little speech I had prepared completely went out the window by the time the door slammed shut behind me. It was dark and frightening and I had to hurriedly run my hand along the wall to find the light switch. A clunky noise began in the ceiling as fans switched on and I hopped from one foot to another. All this noise was not helping.

"Scared of the dark, Glimmer?" A voice said in my ear, causing me to fling round in shock and nearly eye gauge the tribute standing before me. My face must have portrayed my fear because Cato was smirking, having gotten the expected reaction. I swore inside my mind, annoyed that I'd managed to lose the upper hand that I had tried so hard to gain. Ready to shoot back a snarky reply, I opened my mouth, but closed it slowly as Cato walked away from me. He picked a sword up from the weapons rack and began to spar with a motionless dummy, implying that I was dismissed.

"Hey, idiot, I wasn't finished talking to you!" I shout out, but he continues to exercise and ignore me. I try again.

"What? You're not very good at sword fighting so you need to put all your attention into it?" That got a reply. Cato's sword hit the ground with a clang and I knew that I was in big trouble. He spun around and stalked towards me, tilting his head with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You want to repeat that, bitch?" He growled, continuing to walk towards me as I stepped backwards. I tried to aim for the elevator doors, maybe I could get in and get them closed before… _yeah right, since when did that happen?_ I squeaked as my back hit the wall at full force, jarring my whole body. By the time my vision recovered, Cato was towered over me with his arms on either side of my head to prevent me from going anywhere. As scary as that was, I could feel his _excitement_ pressing against my stomach. It's not like I hadn't seen it on guys before, but the fact that Cato was angry _and horny_? I was screwed. And that's not just the figurative meaning anymore.

I tried to steel myself and ignore Cato's bodily functions; I came here for a purpose, to stay alive.

"I have a proposition for you." I say in a strong voice. Cato leans back and folds his arms, probably testing to see if I will run away as soon as I'm given the chance. I stay put and he raises an eyebrow.

"Shoot." I pause for a few seconds; I didn't actually think Cato would listen to anything I had to say! Now I sound like an idiot. I should have planned this more, how are you meant to ask to be someone's toy in order to keep you alive?

Slowly Cato's face breaks into an evil smile, like he knows something that he can hold against me.

"I knew it," He whispers menacingly, staring me down with his cold eyes, "You can't fight, you can't do anything. You know I won't take some useless girl like you in the career alliance unless I have some use for you, so you're proposing a use?" I look towards the floor and mutter an affirmative. No point turning back now. I look up again and notice a fleeting emotion pass through Cato before it is quickly hidden. It was almost as if he pitied me, that I had been reduced to playing with the most dangerous tribute in the game before it even started.

Then all of a sudden he moves close to me again and his mouth is on mine. I'm taken by surprise and don't have enough breath to be comfortable, but Cato ignores my struggles and clamps his hand onto the back of my neck, pulling me into him. He doesn't do it halfway, his tongue dominates my mouth and he bites my lip roughly with his teeth, his free hand roaming in places that I am not particularly pleased about. When I feel like I'm going to implode from the lack of oxygen, he finally releases me, and I can't help but slump a little against his arm.

"Not bad, better than I expected." Cato muses. I notice that he no longer has his mean sneer plastered over his face, and I wonder if maybe he's hiding his personality just like I am. He begins to walk away when I call out to him, causing him to stop and look back.

"I… Don't tell Clove. Please, she hates me as it is; I want everyone except you and Marvel to believe my lie." He shrugs.

"Whatever. She'll figure it out without my help." I nod and think that it's all he has to say, but he continues, "Just remember Glimmer, you're disposable. I'd stay on your guard if I were you." To another person it may sound like a threat, but to me it felt like a warning. _If you can get away, do it, because I'm not coming back to save you._

Clove figures out my weakness on the last day of training. I'll never know if Cato broke his promise or if she was just smart enough to read the signs. I had spent the whole week during training jumping from station to station, trying to fit years' worth of training into a limited number of hours. Marvel spent a while attempting to teach me his art of spear throwing but soon got bored of my blatant lack of skill. Cato was always nearby, his arms folded with a cold expression whenever I dared look towards him but he never approached. I figured that he was probably too ashamed of me. I was only for his physical pleasure after all.

But it's not until the other tributes had left for the day that Clove ambushes me in the empty arena.

"You're pathetic," She spits at me, "Not only are you useless at fighting, but you've already whored yourself out to Cato. I thought he would be above accepting you, but obviously I've overestimated him. Just so you know, you'll be first to die by my hands." Strangely, in the end she wasn't the one to kill me. Maybe Cato talked to her, or maybe she just thought herself too superior to dirty her hands with my blood.

Two days before the interviews, I'm standing half dressed in Capitol drab while my stylist makes me try on several dresses before she makes her final decision. Then without speaking she walks over to the table and brings back a silver box with a black bow that I hadn't noticed before.

"It was delivered while you were showering after training today," She says quietly, almost as if she doesn't want me to know, "The district 2 male tribute _suggested_ that you wear this for your interview with Caesar Flickerman." I nod emotionlessly, knowing that I have no choice. If Cato doesn't see me wearing his _gift, _there will be consequences. My stylist carefully fastens the piece of jewellery around my neck. I touch it gently with my fingers as I look at it in the large full length mirror that was set up earlier. I bet it is worth millions, it's a diamond choker that goes from the top of my neck and spreads out onto my collar. I imagine my mother would have approved of its value, but to me it just feels like a message. Cato is saying 'I own you' and I can almost feel his hands around my neck.

Cato pushes me against the wall when he sees me in my interview dress, unable to control his lust. I have to remind myself that I did indeed give him permission to do even more than just grab me, and I should be happy that he hasn't reaped his full reward yet.

Not entirely unexpected, my mentors instruct me to aim for _sexy_ in my interview. Part of me was nervous that the Capitol would instantly see through my façade and my sponsors would all desert me, but as soon as I got on the stage, trying to sway my hips in that stupid transparent dress, they all started cheering in a deafening roar. It was easy to go from that to giggling in front of Caesar when he asked me about how I felt with the games looming. I was practically hanging off of him, flirting my butt off. But the funny thing was; it worked. The Capitol loved this sexy blonde tribute strutting her stuff, especially when rumours were unearthed of Cato and I being together. I subtly played with the idea without telling them that it was true or false. When my interview time was up and Marvel was sent on, looking a bit bewildered, I realised just how easy it was to control people with this new personality of mine. It was easier to just pretend that it was my real personality.

After that, my new personality took over. I went along with whatever the Capitol wanted, posing beside Cato so they could take photos for the front page and prancing around in pretty dresses that would soon become all the rage. It was so easy to let it overcome me until my old personality became a distant memory and I didn't even remember what I had been like before the Capitol. Without even knowing it, in a matter of days I had suddenly become the person that I had been seen as back in my District. At least now I had a crew of sponsors that would protect me in the arena. I didn't stop my deal with Cato, he was strong and real and I could stand beside him and feel safe. Clove hated me even more now but didn't confront me again. Though I would see her clench her fists sometimes and throw one of her knives especially hard, probably aiming for a dummy she imagined was me.

No one dared mention that I was incompetent with weapons when Cato was around. Rumours spread quickly about his fiery temper. I was only victim of his full temper on one occasion, but it was then that I learned it was probably more dangerous to be with him than against him. Not that I could back out by then.

I was sitting with Marvel, Cashmere and Gloss on our floor watching the training scores on the night before the games. Marvel and I had both gotten a 9, a special feat for me considering that all I had done in front of the Gamemaker and sponsors was shoot a few arrows. Gloss patted me on the back in congratulation but whispered in my ear that it was "all just a strategic game." Cato and Clove both got a score of 10, and although they weren't with us I knew they would be quietly pleased with themselves. That was of course before they were shown up by Katniss Everdeen from District 12. After seeing the scores of the first few districts, I had moved away from the television to prepare some food for all of us, declining help from our avox. After all, it was nice to have something to do; if I sat down quietly I was sure to start fretting about going into the arena the following day. I didn't even hear Caesar Flickerman announce the District 12 scores, but I heard the sound of glass crashing somewhere above us and a scream of fury.

I looked up from what I was doing, wondering if Marvel had suddenly gotten angry at something, but when I looked up everyone was on their feet, standing dead still. It was only then that I looked at the screen and saw a giant teasing 11 on the screen. Someone having a higher score than me didn't bother me, I had surprised myself with a score above a 4 but apparently _someone_ was pissed, and I had an inkling that I knew who it was.

"Glimmer," Cashmere said quietly, "I think it's best if you go into your room and lock the door. Quickly now." I ambled towards my room, not realising what a furious Cato was going to do to when he wanted to get rid of his anger. The elevator that opened into the main room made a 'ding' sound, signalling that it was due at this floor in a few seconds and Marvel moved into action, pushing me back into my room with outstretched arms.

"Lock the door and don't open it until we tell you to, okay?" Marvel was speaking too fast and his eyes showed fear. Careers didn't show fear. I began to step back into my room and as Marvel slammed the door closed on me, reminding me to lock it, I heard the automatic doors open and a deep but furious voice call out, "Where is she!"

I had my ear pressed against my door as I heard Cato walk into the room, his footsteps heavy. A smash just outside caused me to jump back, and a rattle of my doorknob made my heart race I could hear people shouting but their voices mixed into one another because I was too focused on Cato screaming at me to let me in while pounding on the door. Then suddenly there was silence and I heard Marvel loud and clear.

"Cato, calm down man. It's okay. You just need to go back to your floor and relax for a while. I don't want to have to restrain you." Bad move Marvel. Telling Cato that you could control him with your strength equalled a broken bone. There was another smash, but this time it was followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor and I heard Cashmere scream.

"Call the Peacekeepers! Somebody!" The pounding on my door had stopped and I heard the sound of footsteps walking back down the hall to where I supposed an unconscious and injured Marvel was lying. Surely it would be okay for me to just check he was okay, and then I could get to a phone and call for security. They'd be here in a few minutes; Cato can't do anything to me in a few minutes right?

I unlock my door and step out, looking left and right to try and scope out any danger. Cato was a few meters away with his back facing me. Marvel was shaking on the ground, a gash in his head and broken glass all around him. Cato was standing over him and had his foot poised, ready to bring it down and crack my partner's head open. I couldn't prevent the shriek from leaving my lips, and when it did I saw the faces of my mentors standing close to the elevator and as far away from Cato as they could get.

Cato flings his head around to stare at me and as he steps away from Marvel, he gives him a hard kick for good measure.

"Get back inside Glimmer, we're fine." Gloss says quietly. It reminds me of the voice someone uses with a wild animal when they are trying to keep it calm. I begin to step back a tiny bit, unwilling to leave Marvel bleeding over the floor. Cato uses it to his advantage and by the time I realise that he's in front of me, it's already too late.

"No, she'll do what I tell her; she knows what she promised me." He says, half to my mentors and half to me, reminding me of my place. If I comply then I have his protection in the games, at least for a while.

But when Cato comes towards me I can't help but try to instinctively close the door in his face. Unfortunately before it closes, Cato kicks the door and slams it right into _my_ face. Luckily it doesn't break my nose; it only sends me sprawling onto the floor in a daze, giving Cato time to walk into my room and lock the door.

I'm still recovering my vision but I feel him pick me up by a fistful of hair and drag me towards my bed. I try and use my legs to take the weight off my head but in a second I'm on my back on the bed with Cato towering over me, his knees pressed against my upper thighs so that I'm in a very vulnerable position. His eyes look insane. He clamps one of his hands over my mouth to prevent me from screaming, even though I'm too petrified to scream now. I realise at this point how easy it would be for him to just strangle me, but I mentally chant the rule stating that tributes can't kill other tributes before the games begin and it makes me feel a little better.

Cato brings his nose down to touch my ear as he quietly whispers.

"Shh, the less you struggle the less it will hurt." Is he talking about what I think he is? Oh my god. I burst into tears as this giant brutal, _angry_ tribute begins to roughly kiss me, and he abruptly stops to slap me in the face.

"Stop being a baby," He hisses, "You promised me everything, and this easily falls under everything." He smirks a cocky smile as he rips my dress apart with his bare hands.

The Peacekeepers burst into the room a minute later, brandishing weapons and a syringe that is instantly injected into Cato's leg. He's sedated and dragged off before he finishes, but he's done enough. One of the Peacekeepers throws me a blanket to protect my dignity, but when they're all gone I burst into tears. I run the shower in my personal bathroom and perch on the edge of the sink so that I can cry in peace.

Later that night, Marvel and my mentors ask if I'm okay, but I lie and say that he just beat me. The bruise on my cheek from his slap proves it to be true, and they quickly drop the subject. I always suspect that Marvel knew the truth, but it was never mentioned again. I'm surprised when the Capitol never finds out, I spend the next few hours petrified that it will suddenly come back to haunt me but it never does, who knew the Capitol could keep a secret that big?

On the morning before the games, Cato appears at my door looking forlorn behind his usual career smirk. He looks terrible and I wonder where he spent the night after the Peacekeepers dragged his unconscious body off. I come to the conclusion that it must have been a rough night because I can see bruises on his face and the beginning of a black eye. Part of me is pleased that the Peacekeepers took pity on me and decided to punish him more than was necessary.

He apologises for his loss of temper and although I accept it, I immediately ask him to leave. Cato doesn't protest and walks slowly over to the elevator, where Gloss is watching him with a deadly gaze to make sure he doesn't misbehave.

"See you at the bloodbath." He says quietly to me before the automatic doors close and he disappears from sight.

It takes all my free will to stay put during the blood bath and not run for my life. I see Katniss and her district partner, Peeta, run off almost instantly, as do most of the others. Some of the less intelligent tributes decide to take a chance and stay, but they are violently murdered by Cato, Marvel and Clove. A stray knife catches me on the arm, and although Clove apologises when Cato forces her to do so, she doesn't look all that remorseful.

I manage to survive until the evening of the second day. I don't blame Katniss for dropping the tracker jacker nest on us careers; I don't blame her at all. Lying here as the venom takes effect in my body, everything is quite peaceful and I have time to think during the last few minutes of my life. I had spent the night sleeping against Cato's arm, thinking that I would be protected as long as he was beside me. There was nothing romantic about the encounter, Cato's sneer when I moved close to him told me that loud and clear. But he probably felt sorry for me and was still sore from our last encounter before the games to be cruel. I wish he had gotten a face full of stings and was lying here dying in agony with me. It would have served him right.

Cato stayed true to his word; he didn't come back once that nest exploded. I don't know who was meant to be on guard, minor details don't matter to me anymore. A small part of me believes that it was Clove, sleeping through her watch so that we'd be vulnerable and I could be killed off. My mind has begun to turn hazy now, so all I remember is the sound of something hitting the ground and Cato and the others screaming. I was roughly tossed aside like a doll as the blonde tribute took off towards a water source. But between the clouds of tracker jackers, I know I saw him look back at me just once. I hope he gets shot through the neck.

Marvel comes back once the cloud has dispersed, and I vaguely get the idea that he's attempting to help me. I must look terrible covered in stings, because my district partner can't hide his cringe. I laugh at how quickly my beauty can be taken away from me.

"Don't worry Marvel," I choke out, my voice scratchy as it dies away permanently, "I'm myself again! No more silly dresses and pretending to be who I'm not." Marvel kneels beside me for a moment, eyes wide.

"I'm sure there's some medicine you could receive, don't you want to win?" He asks in disbelief.

"I never wanted to win." I reply. "I was always bluffing, pretending to be someone I wasn't. If I won now, I'd be forced to be that personality forever. I'm sure I would be prostituted, but I'm already ruined, just ask Cato. This way, I'm dying me. Finally free!"

Marvel must think I'm going crazy from the hallucinations, but he tries to smile for me anyway.

"Yeah. Goodbye then, Glimmer." He grasps my hand for a second, earning himself an extra sting, and then runs.

I'm left with my thoughts once again. The trees have begun to turn blue so I figure that I only have a few minutes left. I have a soft smile on my face at the fact that I'm finally free of everything. From Cato, who used his protection to control me; from Clove, who is finally getting what she wanted; from my friends and family, who never understood. It's just me left once all the walls are torn down. At least I know that I'm dying me, not some personality that has been invented.

As my vision begins to go black around the edges, I realise that the pain has gone. The last thing I see is a mockingjay fly over me, and I wonder what it means for a second before everything goes permanently dark.

My name is Glimmer, I am 17 years old. I managed to survive the yearly reaping for 5 years, but this time I was caught out. I am District 1's female tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games. _Even though the Capitol tried to change me, I died myself._


End file.
